


he is safe, he is alive

by wickedlyklaining



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, im really sorry guys, the maknae like is out there being brave but safe i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlyklaining/pseuds/wickedlyklaining
Summary: This is home for now. You’re safe. You can do this.That’s what Seokjin tries to tell himself every minute of every day he spends hiding in the ducts of District 13. As his breathing grows heavy, his legs go numb, and a sob threatens to escape his mouth, he chants that little comforting speech to himself over and over again.The metal under my cheek is warm, the wind blowing my hair is fresh, the water soaking my shoes is clean, the musty air is familiar and Namjoon... Namjoon is safe.Namjoon is safe.Namjoon is safe.





	he is safe, he is alive

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: guys listen up, this is an adaptation of the last interview peeta has in mockingjay pt 1, i adore that scene in so many ways and so i had to try and write this. please bear with me and don't hate me. in this, only jinnie and joonie are representatives of katniss and peeta, the rest are not related to any hunger games characters. once again i'm sorry and you are allowed to yell at me. xo 
> 
> just for the record i love joonie and writing this made me tear up so...yeah. 
> 
> here's the video if you feel like watching it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGainDOkvmE

 

****

* * *

 

**_This is home for now. You’re safe. You can do this._ **

 That’s what Seokjin tries to tell himself every minute of every day he spends hiding in the ducts of District 13. As his breathing grows heavy, his legs go numb, and a sob threatens to escape his mouth, he chants that little comforting speech to himself over and over again. 

_The metal under my cheek is warm, the wind blowing my hair is fresh, the water soaking my shoes is clean, the musty air is familiar and Namjoon... Namjoon is safe._

_Namjoon is safe._

_Namjoon is safe._

It’s been a month since the rebels transported him from the arena to the underground quarters of District 13, one month since he shot that arrow straight through the magnetic field surrounding the Cornucopia, one month since he escaped and survived.

And one month since the capitol took Namjoon and the rest of the victors. 

The communications are precarious in between districts, they barely have information of the rest of people in the rest of Panem and the capitol is still acting as if nothing happened. As if they didn’t destroyed Seokjin’s district just a few weeks ago, as if they still hold control over everybody, as if they own them. Seokjin knows their game, he knows they’re playing their cards towards the publicity side, making people believe the rebels are just crazy teens trying to destroy the integrity of Panem, trying to play it cool by putting some pretty faces in front of a camera to calm down the crowds. 

And it works.

He knows it works because he’s seen Namjoon on that screen, spitting lies about unity and the power of the Capitol, because as one of the most famous victors and «star-crossed lover» of the boy on fire, Kim Seokjin, Namjoon holds power over all those people, he has their sympathy and, in some twisted way, he has their love.

And even though Seokjin knows Namjoon must hate it there, must hate the lies and the pretending, he also thanks god that he’s there, because inside the Capitol no one can hurt Namjoon, and for now that’s enough to keep Seokjin from crumbling down. 

And so he whispers to himself those words every single day when he wakes up and every night before going to bed and every hour he spends hunched down inside the ducts waiting for something to happen or someone to find him.  

It keeps him alive.

The familiar sound of footsteps reach Seokjin but he refuses to leave the one safe space he has managed to create after days and days of sobbing inside the bathroom in his room. He won’t allow anyone to take that away from him. He remains sitting down, his back against a wet wall, his knees close to his chest and his eyes glued to a particular spot on the floor.

The steps grow faster and that’s when Seokjin realises something’s not right. 

“Hyung,” a soft, reassuring voice echoes from the entrance. Hoseok stands there with a sad smile tugging at his lips and a hand clenching nervously at his side. 

Seokjin looks up and his body tenses when he notices Hoseok’s watery eyes. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice creaking, if it’s from the fear or the dust he isn’t sure. 

Hoseok looks down and turns around, motioning for Seokjin to follow, his movements a bit erratic. “You have to see this.” he whispers and starts walking. 

With a heavy heart and almost no air in his lungs, Seokjin starts walking too. 

 

* * *

 

He doesn’t even have to reach the door to recognise Namjoon’s voice. The calm, warm quality it holds it’s still there, masqueraded under layers and layers of rage and fake political speech. Hoseok opens the door to the communications room and allows Seokjin to step inside. 

He regrets it immediately. Yes, Namjoon is there and he’s alive, he’s breathing and sitting in front a camera, talking live from the capitol. 

_Namjoon is safe._

_Namjoon is safe._

_Namjoon is alive._

There are bruises, dark ugly bruises showing underneath the collar of the fancy shirt some stylist put on him right before sitting him down in front of the camera, there are dark circles under his eyes and there’s no sign of the dimples Seokjin remembers every night before closing his eyes. Namjoon looks thin and worn off, his eyes are unfocused and glassy, he is looking around nervously, waiting for the next question to be thrown at him. 

Seokjin doesn’t feel his feet moving until he’s already standing right in front of the big led screen, his fingers ghosting over the image of the boy that once saved his life. 

Namjoon seems to receive some sort of sign from someone behind the camera because his eyes go wide and his face constricts a little bit before he starts talking. “Tonight, we’ve received reports of a savage attack on the hydro-electric dam in District 5…”

The words sting Seokjin like a thousand knives under his skin, he wants to focus on the rebellion, on the damage it’s causing to innocent people, but he can’t, not when Namjoon is in front of him looking like he’s about to collapse. “What have they done to you?” Seokjin whispers, hot trails of tears running down his cheeks, his fingers trembling uncontrollably in front of the screen. 

Next to him Hoseok’s breath is growing rapid and his hands curl into fists where they rest on top of the table, on the other side of the room he  can hear Yoongi ordering something to the hacking team but the words and orders become and incoherent mumble and all Seokjin can listen to is the crack in Namjoon’s voice as he continues speaking. 

“I’m begging for restraint and decency-” Namjoon’s words get cut off by static taking over the screen, Seokjin feels panic taking over him at losing sight of Namjoon but the signal is getting mixed with other images. The constant tap-tap of the keyboards becomes insistent as the images start to take control of the Capitol’s signal and it’s just a matter of seconds before Yoongi lets out a sigh and walks closer to the screen. 

“We’re in.” Yoongi says and there’s a glint in his eyes that remind Seokjin that he is also staring at his best friend in that screen. “He sees the propo.” 

Seokjin is now looking at himself, walking around District 12, grieving the loss of his home, stepping over the remains of the place he swore to come back to after the games. The place that he swore to return to with Namjoon safe and sound by his side. 

 _"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?”_ Seokjin sings, as the burned down remains of District 12 fill the screen. 

Namjoon’s eyes go wide, he searches for the the source of the song, he searches for the voice, he turns his head desperately trying to find a screen where he can see what’s happening, finally his eyes focus somewhere off camera and when he speaks his voice has lost all traces of political facade. 

“Jin…” Namjoon croaks out and he looks small and weak, not at all like the boy Seokjin said goodbye to at the arena. “Jin...are you there?” 

“Joonie…” Jin whispers and lays his fingers softly against the screen.

Namjoon’s glassy eyes are still trained on what Seokjin assumes is a screen off camera when Caesar Flickerman calls back to him. “Namjoon, please continue.” he asks, determined, feigning politeness. “You were telling us about the savage attacks.” 

Namjoon tears his eyes away and clears his throat, his breathing is growing faster and his eyes are now brimming with tears. “The attack on the dam was an inhuman act of destruction-”

Another rush of static and another part of the propo makes its way through the Capitol’s signal. More images of the damage caused to District 12 and suddenly Namjoon is staring right into the camera, his eyes determined and terrified. 

“Think about it…” Namjoon says, his face a few inches closer to the lense, his voice dropping all signs of composure. “How will this end? What will be left? No one can survive this. No one is safe now, not here in the capitol, not in any of the districts...” 

Seokjin’s heart is pounding harshly inside his chest, Namjoon is talking to him, calling out to him and he can’t do anything to help him. He is one more useless piece in a game where everyone he cares about ends up in pain. 

There’s a pause, a deafening silence that is broken by Namjoon’s intake of breath. His eyes clear for a few seconds and as he were staring right into Seokjin’s eyes, Namjoon speaks.

“They’re coming Jin. They’re gonna kill everybody and in District 13 you’ll be dead by morning!” the last few words are cut off by a roar of approaching footsteps, suddenly there are peacekeepers putting their arms around Namjoon’s neck and arms, they pull him to the side forcefully, fighting down Namjoon's weak attempts at freeing himself. Seokjin wishes with all his heart for the signal not to die, he can’t abandon Namjoon, not now, not when he just risked his life for all of them. Not when he looks so fragile and scared. 

Hoseok is by his side in a second pulling him back and trying to shield him from the screen, but it’s too late, Seokjin can listen to the desperate screams and when silence comes, followed by a splash of blood landing on the couch where Namjoon was sitting, he feels his legs giving up as a strangled scream leave his mouth. 

“NO!” he tries to fight Hoseok’s arms off of him, his arms reaching out for the screen. “LET GO OF ME!” he yells and punches Hoseok’s arms in a weak attempt at reaching Namjoon even though he knows it’s impossible. 

“Hyung…” Hoseok calls, his voice sounding calm despite the tears staining his cheeks. “Hyung, please.” he begs and when Seokjin collapses onto the floor Hoseok follows.

The signal dies out and there’s movement around them immediately, footsteps and panicked screams, Yoongi is yelling orders, telling everyone to find shelter and to start the emergency protocol.

Hoseok stays with him on the floor, rocking him back and forth and holding him close to his chest. 

“We have to save him.” Seokjin says in between sobs, his hands clutching Hoseok’s arms. “We have to save him, Hoseokie, please.” he feels Hoseok kissing the top of his head and whispering reassurances against his hair. 

“We will, I promise.” 

Yoongi is kneeling in front of them when he’s done organizing the soldiers, he reaches one hand and wipes the tears from Jin’s face before gently grabbing his hands. “We’ll get him back.” 

Seokjin shakes his head. “They hurt him, they hurt him and I couldn’t help him!” another sob escapes his lips and Yoongi tightens his fingers around Jin’s. 

“Hey,” Yoongi lifts Seokjin’s face gently but with enough force so they can look at each other. “We’ll get him back, okay?”

Seokjin nods because that’s all he can do. He wipes the tears away, stands up, and believes Yoongi because there’s no other choice. 

They’re gonna get Namjoon back even if it kills them. 

_Namjoon will be safe._

_Namjoon will be alive._

Seokjin repeats the words to himself before following Yoongi and Hoseok out of the room. 

  



End file.
